erratic
by onceuponachildhood
Summary: Her hair flew in every direction, as erratic as his heartbeat, and he knew he could never love anyone as much as he loved her. Snippets of Minato and Kushina, because it's cute. Oneshot.


**Title:** e.r.r.a.t.i.c  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Minato/Kushina  
**Summary:** _Her hair flew in every direction, as erratic as his heartbeat, and he knew he could never love anyone as much as he loved her._ Snippets of Minato and Kushina, because it's cute.

-o--o--o-

The first thing he noticed about her was her hair. It was ridiculously long for a kunoichi, he thought to himself. She could get hurt on a mission or something. And it was brilliantly red. Then her eyes, shining bright with laughter. Her freckled cheeks were flushing as she looked down at him. "Sorry about that, Namikaze." She stood, brushing herself off.

He could feel the bruises forming on his back. He had no idea who she was, though he'd seen her around before. "No sweat," he replied; he hauled himself to his feet with much less grace than she. "I've had worse."

"Welcome to the club!" she called back, running again. "Oh, and I'm Kushina!"

-o-

His eyes widened a fraction as he found his favorite hiding place (not so well hidden, he thought sardonically) already occupied. What's worse, it was that girl from before. Kushina, his mind added, the redhead. Nevertheless, he started towards the spot. It was just for the view, of course. He broke the silence. "I didn't think anyone else came up here."

She looked up in surprise but beamed at him anyway. "I normally don't. Master Jiraiya mentioned that this place had a breathtaking view-" Minato made a mental note to kill his sensei later "-but I don't think he did it justice." His eyes were on her hair, now twisted up into an elegant bun. Chopsticks of a brilliant blue were the only things holding it up. "...you're welcome to it, of course."

Minato flushed, feeling awkward. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I kinda zoned out."

Her brow furrowed. "I said that I brought some onigiri and you could have some if you want." She motioned to the picnic basket sitting to her right.

The blond shook his head. "Thanks, but I have to go kill my sensei."

"Wha-?" He was gone before she could even finish the question.

-o-

"My god, those legs belong to a goddess." Minato glanced over at a pair of guys sitting next to him. One sighed. "I wish I could see her face."

The other laughed. "I dunno, I like the view now if you know what I mean."

The first nodded. "Man, I'm gonna tap that." His friend laughed again.

Minato followed their gaze to see a pretty hot girl on the dance floor. Her body swayed in time with the beat and the lighting highlighted everything good about her. Great legs, good waist, and that ass- he mentally slapped himself. He was starting to sound like his sensei. The thought was enough to sober him and he focused on the surroundings. At least, he tried, but his eyes kept finding that girl. Her friends were laughing and dancing with her; she turned and his jaw dropped.

It was her- _Kushina_ -and the irrational need to protect her just sprang up. The guys sitting next to him looked like total trash (and smelled of it too). Knowing he would most likely look back on this and cringe, he made his way onto the dance floor. He found her pretty quickly and moved up to her, putting himself into her circle of friends with care. He was behind her, and with a smirk he spun her around. The effect was instantaneous as she scowled. "The hell are you- Namikaze?!"

"The very same," he retorted. "Dance with me?"

Her eyes were suspicious, but she nodded. "What's this about anyway?"

"Is it against the law for me to ask you to dance, or is it just finding you attractive that is?"

The color in her cheeks looked very much like a blush. "You were never much of a ladies' man, Namikaze." Behind them, her friends laughed. "Even back at the Academy."

He glared at their 'audience' before pulling her closer. "Alright, you win." She grinned. "Some guys were talking about making a move on you and I figured you wouldn't want to deal with crap like that."

"Didn't stop you, did it?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry if I had this irrational, chivalrous desire to protect you…" his voice died off at the teasing expression of her face.

"I never said I minded." Her smile grew wider if possible. "But I am getting tired. Walk me home?" He felt so tongue-tied that he could only nod. "See you tomorrow ladies~" Her friends winked at them and Minato could feel his ego taking a beating.

-o-

Everything _hurt_. Minato groaned as he struggled to sit up. Today's training had been more brutal than usual. "Stupid sensei," he muttered in anger. "Stupid goals. Stupid muscles. Stupid-"

"Are you done yet?" A familiar voice cut him off, the tone dry and sarcastic. "Because you've about filled up your 'bitch-and-moan' quota for the day."

"Can it, Uzumaki."

He couldn't see her, but he could feel her grin. "Someone's not happy today. Maybe I'll just take back this hot ramen that I-"

He was off the ground faster than she could blink. "You- you brought me ramen?"

"Sure did." The to-go bowl was clasped firmly in her hands. "Master Jiraiya said it's your favorite, so…" He really had to kill that man. Minato rubbed his forehead and pushed back the thought. Kushina's eyes were sharp; she watched as he stiffly moved over to her. "Why do you push yourself so hard, Namikaze?"

His eyes were so blue as they watched her pull the lid from their lunch and pass him a pair of chopsticks. "I want to be Hokage someday."

"Yondaime Hokage." His gaze shot up to her face, but she was staring off into space. "It suits you."

-o-

When Minato showed up for training and saw Kushina there, he knew it would be a bad day. She flashed him a smile. "Good morning sunshine~"

Moaning, he slapped his hand to his forehead and wondered what he'd done to deserve this. Jiraiya laughed. "Minato's not much of a morning person," he supplied, seeing the confusion on her face.

Her smile turned wicked. "Well then, this'll be twice as fun." Yanking a chopstick from her bun, she hurled it in Minato's direction. The blond barely dodged it and his eyes widened as the blue projectile sunk into a tree. "If you're wondering, they're needle-sharp."

"What the hell was that for?!"

She let out a giggle. "You should see yourself. You look more like a puppy than a Hokage." He dodged as she launched senbon at him. Jiraiya smiled to himself as her words sank in and his pupil pulled out a weapon of his own. "About time you got serious." She blocked his kunai with one of her own. "You've got the values of a Hokage, but do you have the skill?"

"Try this!" His shout came from behind and she whirled, blocking a kick. She threw a punch that he artfully dodged and he did the same back. His fist met her jaw with force and she stumbled backwards.

When she removed her hand from her face, he could see it swelling. "I haven't gotten a hit like that in a long time." She crouched to pounce. "Prove it wasn't just luck, Namikaze."

-o-

Kushina leaned against a tree, too tired to even make fun of her sparring partner. That partner was currently laying on the ground with his shirt off and his eyes closed, breathing heavily. "Kushina?"

"Ready to have your ass handed to you again?"

He chuckled. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out tonight." She raised an eyebrow. "We could get some of our friends and just go clubbing or something."

She crossed her arms and made a disgruntled noise. "What's gotten into you? You don't have rabies or anything, do you?"

He made a strangled sound and forced himself to sit up so he could look at her. Or more precisely, glare at her. "I'm almost insulted, Uzumaki." She raised an eyebrow, brushing loose strands of hair from her face. "I was completely serious."

She bit her lip. "Fine, but you've gotta get a shower first." Laughing, he tossed his sweaty shirt at her.

-o-

When his eyes fluttered open, she was the first thing he saw. Her body was slouched in the hard hospital chair, hair pulled back in a frazzled ponytail. He glanced around the room, but they were the only two in there. She made a soft sound, sitting up in the chair. She shot out of her chair and almost fell onto the bed as she wrapped her arms around him. "You idiot!" Her voice was muffled by his shoulder. "We thought- we thought you were dead!"

She leaned back to look him in the eye; he could see the dark circles under her eyes and guilt ate at him. "Sorry," he whispered.

She snorted. "Whatever. Just don't scare us like that again."

"Us…?"

"Master Jiraiya just left to pick up a bite to eat." Satisfied that he was alright, she settled back in her chair. "He didn't want you to wake up alone, so I stayed." Her tone implied that she was just as worried but she'd never let it show.

-o-

There was no way this could be happening. The blond shook his head, hoping that the scene before his eyes was just an illusion, but it wasn't. Upon discovery that it was in fact real and true, he swallowed before clearing his throat. Both his sensei and his friend looked up for a second before going back to their task. What was it, exactly? Well, there's something funny about that, now that you mention it…

Minato really hoped he was having a bad dream because this was beyond words weird. His sensei was sprawled out on the floor with his back against a hospital chair, the latest edition of the _Icha Icha_ series open in his lap. He was reading it out loud in his rumbling voice, laughing along with his red-haired companion, who had her fingers in his hair and in the process of braiding it.

One of the legendary sannin was sitting around while a mischievous teen braided his hair. **Braided.**

Kushina looked up and met his flabbergasted gaze with a smile. "Good morning sunshine." She didn't even pause, fingers weaving silver deftly. "You missed breakfast but I'm sure we could rustle something up for you."

"Or maybe one of the beautiful nurses could get some for you," Jiraiya added. Minato sighed. There was something wrong with those two.

-o-

If he could have picked his jaw up off the ground, Minato would have.

Kushina smiled at the teen as she approached, eyes shining with mischief. Her emerald halter dress grazed the ground, satin fabric shimmering in the lantern light. Her hair was pinned halfway so that it fell in curls around her delicate face. Her smile only widened at the dumbstruck expression on her friend's face. "Better close that thing, Namikaze, before a bug flies in."

He reddened. "You- dress- tomboy-"

The slightest hint of pink graced her cheeks. "Isn't it lovely? Master Jiraiya said he saw it during his last mission and he couldn't resist." One day, Minato was going to kill that man.

Collecting his wits, the blond held out an arm. "Shall we go to the festival now?" Arching her brow, Kushina obliged. Her hand was light on his skin. "Where do you want to go first?"

She was silent for a few moments, wide eyes taking in the entire scene before them. "You know," she murmured low enough that he had to lean in to hear her, "this is the first New Year's festival I've been to without the girls." He opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off with a squeal. "Oh, look! My favorite dango~"

Minato didn't have to look at her to know that she was giving him puppy-dog eyes. "Alright, dango it is."

Sticks in hand, the two walked towards a quieter part of the village, stopping on a bridge. The entire thing was lit with paper lanterns and candles, casting a golden glow over the water. The blond looked over at his companion, butterflies filling his stomach. She finished off her treat and caught him staring out of the corner of her eye. Leaning on the railing, she sighed. "I've never seen this bridge on New Year's before." She slid closer to him, turning her face so that she was looking into his eyes. Without thinking, he slid closer to her, his hand finding its way to her cheek. The other snaked around her waist, resting chastely on her hip. Her voice was tentative when she spoke. "Minato…"

Mind made up, he pulled her to his chest and brushed his lips against her own. Not satisfied with such a kiss, the fiery kunoichi threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. Her lips were softer than he expected, and they tasted like dango.

They broke apart only for air, and they didn't go far. She gave him that wry grin of hers. "Aren't you supposed to wait until midnight?" Their breath mingled; Minato could see it hang in a cloud between them.

As if on cue, she shivered. "Aren't you cold?" Sure, he asked, but he didn't wait for an answer as he slid off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. Pulling it closed around her front, he tipped her head back for another kiss.

-o-

He could see her, kunai in hand, just to his left. "Get out of here," his voice was urgent, "before you get hurt."

She didn't even spare a glance at him, just tossing back some gauze for his wounds. "I'm not leaving your side." Her posture shifted; she stood straighter than ever, eyes blazing. "That's a promise."

Minato couldn't have argued if he wanted to. "Kushina…"

"Better watch yourself, Namikaze, before I decide you need another injury."

-o-

Her skin was like silk under his fingers as his hand traced circles on her bare back. Her head rested on his chest, their sheets tangled worse than their bodies. She slept in a sort of peace, knowing he would protect her. She was too good for him, he mused as she slumbered, she cared too much and asked for too little.

He was a selfish man.

Kushina murmured something unintelligible, wrapping her arms around him unconsciously. Her hair tickled his neck, but he was happy to let her rest. She deserved something for being such an amazing person.

-o-

"You're leaving Konoha."

There was no question in her tone. No point in denying the truth, so he simply nodded. Her arms were warm around his chest, her face comfortable in the crook of his neck.

"I'm going with you."

Minato extracted himself from her grip if only to blink at her with those blue eyes of his. "Kushina-"

"You can't stop me," she murmured, "because I made a promise."

A tiny, sad sort of smile found its way onto his lips. "If I can't stop you, then you should probably pack." She motioned towards the backpack at her side. His eyes (to his credit) widened just a fraction. "You really didn't plan on letting me leave, did you?"

Her hair curtained her face in the wind. "Never."

-o-

She placed the hat on his head with the most somber expression he'd ever seen her wear. Her eyes were unreadable, mouth set in a thin line. Frankly, it was starting to worry him. "Is there something-?"

She shushed him with a finger to his lips. "Yondaime Hokage." The words were familiar, even more so coming from her. Her eyes were over-bright from tears. "I told you that it suits you."

He loved her so much in that moment, so _incredibly_ much- he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with enthusiasm. This worked much better than words anyway.

-o-

"Minato."

The Hokage looked up at his red-headed best friend with worry. She never spoke so seriously… "What is it?"

Her hair was a mess, he noticed, because she was running her fingers through it while brushing it back from her face. "We're going to be parents." She stood, trembling, in the doorway.

He could only stand and embrace her. No words needed to be said.

-o-

She watched him with amusement as he rubbed his hands on her belly. "Hey baby," he cooed, "I hope you're comfortable in there." Kushina didn't even try to hide her laughter. "I'm your daddy, you know, and I hope you get my temperament, because your momma is quite a hellcat." She reached over and slapped him in the back of the head, still laughing. "I can't wait to meet you, and we even have a name for you. It's Naruto, and I hope you like it."

Kushina was still. "Say his name again."

"Hey Naruto," he murmured.

Her eyes widened. "He- he moved. When you said his name." She had an awed sort of look. "Go on, put your hands on me and say his name again." He did as instructed. "That's incredible." They had the same expression by this point. "Just incredible."

-o-

It was the end of their world, and they knew it.

Kushina held her newborn son with tears in her eyes. "He looks just like you," she murmured, "and I'm so glad he does."

Minato ruffled the boy's hair with a wistful smile. "It's almost time."

"I know."

"I wish there was another way-"

"Somehow, I think he doesn't mind." Her soft-spoken words caught his attention and he turned. Their son gaze them a sleepy grin, bright blue eyes open to the world. "Someday, I think he'll come to love this village as much as we do." Her lips brushed his forehead. She was fading fast, and they knew it. "He'll surprise them all, you wait and see."

Her hair flew in every direction, as erratic as his heartbeat, and he knew he could never love anyone as much as he loved her. "Kushina-"

"I love you, you silly blond Hokage." There were no more tears in her eyes, and the corners of her mouth were up in a faint grin. "I trust him in the hands of Konoha." Her eyes were fluttering shut; they wouldn't open again. "I only wish him happiness."

Minato held their son for a moment before facing the Nine Tails. Naruto would surprise everyone someday, and they knew it.


End file.
